DESCRIPTION: The goal of the proposed research is to develop a new photo refractive instrument to measure optical misfocus and eye alignment problems in subjects such as infants, young children, and the multiply handicapped, who require the use of non-invasive techniques. This PC- based video refractor could serve as an affordable commercial vision screening instrument to be used for the detection and measurement of amblyogenic factors and refractive errors in populations for whom following instructions is problematic. The proposed instrument is stated to be particularly innovative in its emphasis on rapid assessment and real-time feedback through use of video imaging technology, computer control of light source positioning and automatic metric assessment of the diagnostic imagery. The researchers hope to be able to produce an instrument in the $10,000-$12,000 range. Phase I will be concerned with development of an instrument using artificial eyes; no human subjects will be used.